Perfectly Marvelous
by lilykinz200
Summary: -Heavily based off of Cabaret-  Bebe convinces the new man in her life to let her live with him.   T for Language, ClyBe


Perfectly Marvelous

"Just look at me."

I gestured towards my image in the mirror.

"I'm irresistible!"

I turned around to look at the young man standing behind me.

His name was Clyde.

Clyde Donovan.

I honestly didn't know too much about this man.

I had gone to school with him until the end of 4th grade when I moved to London.

In London, life was different. I changed.

I worked on my singing. I became what I considered a performer.

When I was 16 I got a boyfriend, god I don't even remember his name! But I had him wrapped around my finger and that's when I realised that I was able to use my charm to my advantage.

When I was a child I had always dreamed of being someone Mysterious and Charming and Exciting.

One day I realized I already was.

"Bebe, I don't think it's wise"

He looked at me intently. I laughed a little bit and sighed.

I needed to convince him to let me stay with him. I had gotten kicked out of my previous residence.

You see, one of the problems of my charm is that I use it even when I don't mean to. Well, I always mean to at work.

My work as a Cabaret singer. In a little club called "M&M" in Berlin. Yes, Berlin.

When I had that one boyfriend when I was only 16, well he may have been mine and under my control, but it was also working the other way.

When I turned 17 he convinced me to run away with him. There were several reasons I complied with few complaints. But the main reason? He got me pregnant.

I was 17 years old in a country where I still hadn't felt comfortable. I didn't trust my parents because they had been the ones to drag me away from home in the first place.

So I just left with him. We went to Berlin first and I fell in love with the town. But being myself, I fell in love with several others in the town as well.

"Clyde? do you know why I paint my nails red?"

I looked at my freshly painted nails, they were beautiful As always.

He looked confused. I laughed and stood right in front of him.

"Because I think it's pretty."

He didn't get my point, the look of confusion that engulfed his face told me that before he uttered a word.

"I think it's pretty, and I like the color. You see Clyde, I do what I like because I want to. Not what people think I should do when they think I should. If I want to paint my nails Red? I will!"

I put a hand to the side of his face to angle his view toward me.

"But what are you getting at?"

He spoke with the confusion that had covered his face moments ago. I smiled. I grabbed a chair and put it behind him. He sat down and put his hands in his lap. He squirmed slightly, he seemed to be uncomfortable.

I needed to know where to start. I thought back to when I had asked others to let me live with them.

Good god, there were so many of them. I remember so few of their faces. I remember where I met them, because the scenery of a place was always what interested me. I mean, of course I love the people. But seeing the environment around someone can affect your impression.

You can see a person in a thousand different places, and that person may seem completely different in Paris than in Tokyo. It all depends on the experiences you had with that person where you see them. It works both ways. A person can remind you of a place or a place can remind you of a person.

If you had a bad breakup at your favorite restaurant, whenever you're there you will be reminded. That is until your new boyfriend asks you to Prom in the same booth.

Every thing depends on the people and the place.

"If anyone should ask you about me one day,"

I started. I stood in front of his chair.

"You will have two alternatives"

I put a hand to each side of my head, palms up.

"You can either say, Yes We're living in delicious sin"

I raised one hand. Then I put it behind my back and put the other in front of his face.

"Or you can simply tell them the truth!"

I smirked and put both hands behind my back. He looked confused once again.

"What truth?"

He tried to stand up, but I pushed him with a single finger back into his seat.

"Say, I met this..."

I tried to think of the correct adjectives.

I was Perfect In almost every way, wasn't I? And I was... Wonderful... Marvelous!

"Perfectly Marvelous Girl"

I decided instantly, that explained me adequately.

"In this Perfect and Beatiful Town" He knew I was talking about our perfect little Berlin. The town was alway alive with the parties and the love all around. It was quaint and homely, yet at the same time the best place to party all night long.

"As I lifted a glass to the start of a Marvolous year!"

Ah yes, how the two of us met eachother here in Germany.

He had become a writer back in South Park, and hadn't had any inspiration. So he decided to come to Europe hopefully so he could find some inspiration.

Of course he had somehow wound up at M&M and watched me sing.

Now, I have to always act seductive and sexy. "They need to be kept interested". That's what Max had told me. Max was my boyfriend about 24 hours ago, and he owned M&M. But he saw me that night doing much more than just talking to Clyde, and knew something was amiss.

"Before you knew it she called on the phone, inviting"

I had heard him talk during my number, and I heard an American accent. After being surrounded by British accents and German accents and basically anything but a good old Amercian speech, I had really missed it.

I had even obtained a slight British tone to my speaking voice, but not to much different than just my way of speaking before.

"Next moment I was no longer alone!"

I had quickly gotten a robe to put over my costume and sat beside the man I had seen from the audience. Who I had just so happened To know.

"But sat reciting some perfectly Beatiful Verse, in My charming American style"

I had missed hearing not only the American way of pronouncing things, but just his voice in general. I did remember the two of us having had a relationship before I had left. It was based on shoes, but a relationship non-the-less.

"How I dazzled her senses was truly no less than a crime!"

I laughed at this. He did have a dazzling personality. One that I had gotten to know over his brief stay here In Berlin. He smiled back at me.

"But now I've this Highly agreeable life, in my Perfectly Beatiful room,".

I leaned closer To him when I spoke next.

"With my nearly invisible perfectly Marvolous girl"

He smiled but stood up. This time he didn't let me stop him.

"Bebe, I'm afraid it wouldn't work. You're much to distracting!"

He took my hands as he said this. I grabbed away my red-polished fingers and stared at him.

"Distracting? No!"

I paused.

"Inspiring!"

I pushed him back with both hands into his chair and he complied.

"She tells me perfectly Marvolous tales of her thrillingly scandalous life!"

I smile at my own brilliance. Of course my thrilling tale of American girl in Britan who leaves with boyfriend only to cheat and get several abortions by the time she's 26.

"Which I'll probably use as a chapter or two in my book!"

I had a feeling my life would make a fantastic book. And if Clyde was the one to write it? Oh My that would be wonderful!

"And since my stay in Berlin was to false creation"

He sadly didnt get what he had hoped out of our Beatiful little town.

"What luck to fall on a fabulous source of Stimulation!"

I put my arms up in the air when I spoke, the extra emphasis necesary in my opinion.

"Yes I've a Highly agreeable life. in my perfectly Beatiful room,"

I knew I was repeating myself now, but this seemed to be convinceing Clyde of something or other.

"With my Nearly invisible perfectly Marvolous girl"

I smiled sweetly at him and took one of his hands into both of mine. He then decided to open his mouth.

"I've a terrible feeling I've said a dumb thing"

He looked at me with his big brown eyes in worry. I'd never seen them look like that. They were watery and glassy yet at the same time they showed how strong he was.

"Besides I've only got one narrow bed!"

"He gestured toward the little bed in the corner that he barely fit in on his own.

"We'll think of something!"

I looked up at him with my blue eyes. I hoped they were soarkling, when they do that they are hard to say no to.

"Now I've got this Wild unpredictable girl"

He looked at me with a smile and his hand went through my hair.

"And I've this perfectly Beatiful Man!"

I looked at him ready to I don't know, kiss him? It seemed to me like he was going to say yes about me living with him.

"And We're living together"

When Clyde said that, he looked directly at me.

"And having a marvelous time!" I knew he'd say yes! I knew it from the moment I had first seen him in the club.

I knew I had a place to live. Food to eat. A job to pay bills. A life to live.

Just remember, you can tell my Uncle about my job at M&M. Because he's my agent any-how.

You can tell my Father, that's all right because he comes in there every night.

You can tell my GrandMa, suits me fine. Why, just yesterday she joined the line!

But promise me one thing:

You won't tell my mama.

A/N

Heavily based off of Cabaret. But with South Park characters. Yep.

Lyrics from the songs "Perfectly Marvelous" and "Don't Tell Mama" used in this story as either dialogue or just Narration. There was SOME of my own imagination in here, but it was very heavily based on Cabaret.

If you aren't familiar with the musical Cabaret, you should become familiar with it;)


End file.
